Just The Girl
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: Piotr's moping about Kitty. The guys let him know he's not the only one with girl problems. Oneshot Songfic Just the Girl Click 5.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Just the Girl" or Click 5. I don't own X-Men Evolution.

Author's Note: The little breaks are for spaces in the song. I tried to separate the chorus from the verses so that it's a bit easier to read. It wouldn't let me do extra spaces so...

This song fic is kind of different. The characters are _actually_ singing the song here.

Also, I haven't thought of a long story that Imma write. For now i'm going to do little one shots. Sometimes with songs, sometimes without.

READ ABOUT THE COUPLES! These are important to know who the guys are talking about!

Couples: Rogue/Remy, Kitty/Lance, Wanda/John, Amara/Sam, Jubilee/Bobby, Roberto/Rahne, Tabitha/Pietro, Jean/Scott, Amanda/Kurt, Anora(OC)/Ray.

**Just The Girl **

Piotr walked moodily into the rec room of the Acolyte Mansion.

All the institute, brotherhood and acolyte guys were sitting down, talking.

"Prime example of what a girl can do to a guy," Roberto said as he motioned towards Piotr.

"Moping about Kitty?" asked John.

"I don't understand how she can stay with that bastard," said Piotr. "Doesn't she see what he's doing to her?" (#)

"She might, but she might not know what to do about it, or she might be in denial," said Ray.

Piotr sighed.

"Y' really like her don't y'?" asked Remy.

"Yeah," said Piotr.

"Hey, Piotr's not the only one with girl problems," said Bobby.

(SONG STARTS)

(Bobby) "She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'"

(Scott) "She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion"

(Ray) "She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter"

(Piotr) "Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after"

* * *

Chorus: 

(Remy) "Cause she's bittersweet"

(Roberto) "She knocks me off of my feet"

(Sam) "And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else"

(Remy) "She's a mystery"

(John) "She's too much for me"

(Ray) "But I keep comin' back for more"

(Piotr) "She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"

* * *

(Piotr) "She can't keep a secret 

For more than an hour"

(Remy) "She runs on 100 proof attitude power"

(John) "And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her"

(Scott) "What can I do?

I'd do anything for her"

* * *

(John) "Cause she's bittersweet" 

(Roberto) "She knocks me off of my feet"

(Kurt) "And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else."

(Bobby) "She's a mystery"

(Piotr) "She's too much for me"

(Ray) "But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"

* * *

(Remy) "The way she sees it's me 

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone"

(Kurt) "She'd rather be alone"

(Remy) "But I can't give up just yet"

(Sam) "Cause every word she's ever said"

(Remy) "Is still ringin' in my head"

(The guys echo) "Still ringin' in my head"

* * *

(Ray) "She's cold and she's cruel 

But she knows what she's doin'"

(John) "Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined"

* * *

(Bobby) "Cause she's bittersweet" 

(Sam) "She knocks me off of my feet"

(Roberto) "And I can't help myself"

(John) "I don't want anyone else"

(Piotr) "She's a mystery"

(Kurt) "She's too much for me"

(Remy) "But I keep comin' back for more"

* * *

(Remy) "Cause she's bittersweet" 

(Piotr) "She knocks me off of my feet"

(John) "And I can't help myself'

(Sam) "I don't want anyone else"

(Roberto) "She's a mystery"

(Bobby) "She's too much for me"

(Scott) "But I keep comin' back for more"

(Kurt) "Oh, I keep comin' back for more"

(Ray) "She's just the girl I'm lookin' for"

(All the guys) "Just the girl I'm lookin' for"

(All the guys) "(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for

(She's just the girl) I'm lookin' for

(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for."

(SONG ENDS)

"Girls," said Ray. "Why do we keep them around?"

Just then the girls came in wearing their clubbing outfits and sat on their respective guys' laps.

"Oh yeah," said Ray as he smiled at Anora. "That's why."

_The End _

(#) He's talking about Lance who in this story is going out with Lance who's cheating on her.


End file.
